Soup and Cuddles
by abbydepp
Summary: Jace feels like he never sees Clary anymore, all they do is train and Jocelyn doesn't let Jace in the house. So, after a demon trip Jace knocks on Clary's window and they have a date at two in the morning, eating soup.


Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instruments_ series. Cassandra Clare owns all the characters.

Clary eyes peeled open to the sound of a knock on her window. Irritated, she closed her eyes again, convinced it was only a dream as she heard her name muffled from outside. Clary yawned heavily and pushed herself into a seated position. She stumbled over to the window, seeing a body with a golden halo and the rest was black. Clary sighed and opened the window.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jace smiled, Clary frowned, it was way too early for him to be so chirpy.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked, not too kindly.

He mocked hurt, "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Jace, I was sleeping." She shivered slightly, the cold night air seeping in through the window.

He shrugged, he didn't seem to hear her, "I just wanted to be the first person in history to kiss my girlfriend goodnight."

"What are you talking about?" Clary snapped back, "You wouldn't be the first one in history to-"

Her voice was cut off as Jace pulled her lips down to his and kissed her. His lips moved sensually across hers, his hand cupping her cheek and drawing her closer. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his with more pressure. Jace responded enthusiastically as his hands moved up to her hair and pulled it out of its braids, the red curls bounced out of their bonds and ran across her back with warm familiarity. His lips left hers as they caught their breath.

"Maybe not the _first_ _person_ in history," Jace whispered, "But I am the only to be a completely gorgeous shadowhunter, perched on a windowsill, after fighting demons, kissing my beloved, beautiful girlfriend who just so happened to be-"

Clary cut him off, glancing toward her bed, "I was having a good dream."

"I brought you dinner." Jace grinned, pulling out a picnic basket from around his back. "Would you like to eat in your room with me?"

"It's two in the morning, Jace." She rose her eyebrows, but was blushing inside. The idea was very sweet of him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He swung his legs through the window and stood up before bending his head down to kiss her gently. Then, Jace sat down on the floor in front of her bed and started to pull out the food. Clary pulled her window shut and then walked over to close the door to her bedroom, before she turned on the lamp beside her bed. A low, almost romantic light filled the room as Clary sat crossed-legged in front of her boyfriend on the floor.

"Why are you up this late?" Clary asked him, noticing he was still in his shadowhunter gear.

"Alec and I had to handle a few Ravener demons at Pandemonium." His eyes filled with excitement just thinking about the fight, "They were stupid as always, but they were stronger than most, which made it exciting. Don't worry, though, I didn't get hurt."

Clary nodded, relieved even though she hadn't asked. "So after you just ran to the nearest hot-dog stand and decided to get us dinner?"

"No," Jace looked up at her, "I ran to Taki's." Clary glanced at the food now on the floor, two bowls of soup and some bread. _Perfect snack food that would still make them both tired._ He noticed her looking, "Broccoli and cheese for you, and tomato for me." He handed her a take out bowl; it was heated and warmed her cold fingers.

Despite eating dinner and it being the middle of the night, Clary stomach grumbled in anticipation. "Thank you." She said before grabbing a plastic spoon and starting to eat. Jace did the same.

It was delicious.

"So what was the real reason you came over?" Clary asked. They had finished eating and were sitting, cuddling really, against the headboard on her bed. Clary's legs were over his as they were pulled up to her chest, Jace's were stretched out in front of them. One of his hands was on her knee while the other was around her shoulder, pulling her head to lay against his shoulder. Clary pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Can't I just be a good boyfriend and bring you some food?" Jace replied, raising his eyebrow at her.

Clary shook her head, "Not at two in the morning."

Jace sighed, "I missed you, Clary. Your mother doesn't like me and, in return, I'm not allowed in your house. Then, the only time I get to see is when I have to train you." He shrugged, "I just wanted some time to hold you and kiss you the way a boyfriend should."

"How is it that you are perfect at everything?" Clary asked, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I missed you, too, Jace. I love you and my mom better get used to seeing you because I'm not going to let you go. You can kiss me and hold me whenever you want to Jace, I'm alright with not training for an hour."

Jace smiled, "I'm sure you are. Having to get beat by the greatest shadowhunter of our age must be tough." His tone turned serious, "I love you, Clary. I'll stay with you forever."

She kissed him gently before laying her head down on his shoulder. "Thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for stalking me in Pandemonium." Jace whispered back.

"I didn't stalk you." Clary said, "You had a knife, I was worried about you."

"Don't worry, baby." He kissed her temple, "I'm glad you stalked me."

Clary rolled her eyes, "I am, too, but I'm not a stalker."

"I love you and your stalking ways."

"Can I go back to bed now?"

"Are you sure you don't need to stalk anyone else?" Jace asked, "Hang on, never mind, if anyone I only want you stalking me, but in a nice, loving way that ends in kissing."

Clary narrowed her eyes, "You know, I was going to ask you to stay the night, but that's out of the question, now."

"What if I take off my shirt?" He raised an eyebrow, "Would that help change your mind?"

Clary giggled quietly as Jace removed his shirt and rose his eyebrows at her. She pulled them both down into a laying position, kissed him quickly, before she laid her head down on his shoulder. Jace's warm arms wrapped around her waist and he leant his head against hers.

"I love you, Jace." She whispered, her eyelids already drooping.

"Goodnight, Clary." There was a smile in his voice, "I love you, too."

They fell asleep after that, enjoying their own little perfect moment. Empty styrofoam bowls of soup on the floor with plastic spoons and used napkins polka dotted the carpet on her room. She would pick them up tomorrow, telling Jocelyn that she got extra hungry and went for a midnight snack. Jocelyn would raise an eyebrow and nod, even though she didn't believe it, and Luke would give her a knowing glance. The quick exchange would Clary enough time to run back upstairs and kiss and hug Jace goodbye, knowing that she would seem him late, at training. Where something told her they would do a lot more cuddling than training.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
